How did I fall in love with you?
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: Tony finds it extremely hard to get over Kate's death. He keeps seeing her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title** : How did I fall in love with you?_

**

* * *

**

It was the end of a long day after a hard case when Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was on his way home. But there was something that happened today, when he imagined hearing Kate's voice and that's when memories of her filled up his mind. He tried so hard to keep it in the back of his mind and focusing on his work the whole day.

Now he's driving in his car, blinking away hot tears that were falling freely. He didn't care to stop. He's in pain..,

"God Kate!" he said in a shaky whisper voice. "If only you were still around.." he couldn't complete his sentence. All he needed was to touch her, hug her, to feel her right there.

After a long drive he came to a stop, getting out of the car. He froze in place, it's not home. He's here to visit …Kate. Entering the graveyard walking over to where's written 'Catilin Todd'. When there, he kneeled down, brushing his finger tips on her name. Although it was dark but the moonlight gave enough light to see the name written on the stones.

"Hy Kate..Katie…" said Tony with a small sad smile. "Where are you? I miss you."

More tears fell down his cheeks. "You knew all along I loved you, didn't you?"

He stayed there for a few moments in silence just thinking about her ...

"I want to .." sob "dedicate this song for you.." sob "I know you always loved my voice." Said Tony with a grin.

Taking a few minutes to stop his crying and get his breathing atleast close to normal; and that's when he started.

"Remember when, we never needed each other?

The best friends like sister and brother

We understood, we'd never be, alone."

While singing he got his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He always had her picture there; the first picture he'd taken from her first crime scene. He smiled, seeing her always seemed to bring a smile to his face. She's always beautiful.

"Those days are gone, and I want you so much

This night is long and I need your touch

Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way

Don't want to be, Alone tonight."

Remembering all the silly banter they shared only made him cry again. Sniffing and wiping away the fresh tears that fell and he continued…

"What can I do, to make you mine?

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?"

_How did it happen Kate? _Tony thought.

"I hear your voice

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend that we can still be friends

Don't want to be, Alone tonight"

Remembering today, while he was working on the case they had, from no where he heard Kate's voice; and she was calling him; saying his name 'Tony.' _You called for me right Kate?_ He thought in his mind knowing she can hear him, she can hear his thoughts now. _Yes you can hear me_.

"What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

Oh I want to say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live this life

I don't want to say goodbye

With you I wanna spend

The rest of my life"

_You know it Kate, I know you do; it never had been goodbye and you're still in my life. Although you might have been gone but you are still here_ said Tony in a soft voice pointing at his heart.

"What can I do to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

Tony continued singing, although his voice has become shaky.

"What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall

In love,

With you?"

Finally he came to the ending of the song, he said "you loved this song Katie didn't ya? I know you did." he said grinning although his eyes were still teary and puffy red. "I actually was planning on taking you out on a date and play this song and we could have danced together, holding each other,.." he swallowed but still continued. ".. and maybe I would have sung it myself later." Saying this made him grin imagining Kate hitting him either on his shoulder or ribs and making fun of his sound playfully saying it was awful.

He missed her hitting him, he missed all the silly banter that were between them, that's when he realized he missed her touch the most, although the touch was her hitting him. He still missed it.

A cold drop of raindrop fell on one of his cheek and then another on his head, that's when he realized it was raining. Looking up at the night sky, having a bright moonlight and shining star.

"Kate, which star are you up there?" he said asking her. Only to have the sound of raindrops hitting the ground answer him.

"Kate.." he whispered "is this just rain? Or is it you're tears? Or is it mine?" he asked softly.

**To be continued ….**

* * *

_Okay, I know there might be some mistakes but ..._

_I hope this fic is good, c'mon tell me by reviewing …_

_Anyway I have some ideas for continuing.._

_I thought of leaving it at this but maybe a few more wont hurt…_

_But let me see some reviews? oki? plzz _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day everyone was in the bullpen behind their desk, except for Tony; almost an hour passed and there was still no sign of him and that's what made Gibbs angry.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo!?" Gibbs asked glancing at both McGee and Ziva one at a time as if expecting an answer.

Ziva behind her desk just shrugged and continued typing her report while McGee nervously said "I..Umm… I don't know boss."

Gibbs snapped saying, "Call him! I'll be in MTAC and if Tony isn't here when I'm back I'll personally kick his sorry ass out of my team!" Then he made his way up to MTAC.

When Gibbs was out of sight McGee picked up the phone and started dialing Tony's cell.

After a few minutes McGee's sigh of frustration got Ziva's attention "What is it McGee? I take it that Tony isn't answering."

He nodded saying, " This is the sixth time I'm ringing him and he's not answering! It's not like him." The last sentence came out with concern. Knowing that Tony takes his cell phone everywhere he goes including the bathroom. Having Tony not answering it might mean that he is in trouble or something like that.

"I'm sure he'll turn up anytime now like he always do." Said Ziva, thinking over on all the time's he comes in late bringing with him a cup of fresh coffee for Gibbs which makes things go smoothly; thoughts of that made her smirk. But decided to try dialing his apartment anyway hopefully he will answer.

Time passed by having Ziva and McGee dialing Tony's number but never having him pick up. This made both of them get worried.

After a while Gibbs made his way down to the bullpen and to his frustration Tony was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Darkness.

The thing that surrounded him was darkness.

_Cold. It is cold, why is it cold? Why am I feeling cold?_ Tony thought.

Opening his eyes he tried to see around but there was nothing other than blackness. The place he is in is creepy and pitch black, darkness wasn't welcoming it freaked him out.

Suddenly there was a light that was coming his way, he just stood there unable to move and not knowing what was happening.

There was someone approaching him, as it's getting closer the first thing he noticed is a face.

A face, not just any face, _I know this face!_

It's the face that… that he fell in love with!

And when this face came towards him, he can make out the figure, it was after all…

"Kate." said Tony softly almost a whisper.

"Hey Tony." Said Kate with a smile.

**To be continued…..**

* * *

_Oki, I guess this chapter is not that eventful, though I promise the next chapter will be better._

_umm ...review?_


	3. Chapter 3

"If this is a dream… I don't ever wanna wake up."

Kate gave a sad smile hearing that. " Tony… it's a-" she was cut by a finger on her lips.

"Don't." said Tony with pleading eyes "Don't say it." – pause – "I don't even wanna hear it."

Tony at this moment has a lot on his mind. Where is he? and what happened? His thoughts on these are still kind of fuzzy but he cared less. As long as he's with Kate everything else can wait and be ignored.

On the other hand, he was so happy; couldn't describe what he felt. When he kept his index finger on her lips to not hear the words he knew she would say. He didn't expect to actually –_feel_- her. It was weird, this place is weird but he felt safe…as long as he's with his love.

He longed to touch her more. So, that he did; with a step forward decreasing the gap that was in between them. Pulling her into a big warm bear love hug. God! It felt so good to be able to hold her, to feel her body against him, it's a warm feeling he didn't want it last.

Kate didn't mind at all since she herself was gratefully for the arms wrapped around her. This bought her to tears. If only things would have changed they could have…only if things would have changed. She no sooner buried her head in his shoulders and cried herself. She loved him so much.

"I miss you so much Kate." said Tony in a soft tone.

"You know that I miss you too, and.. I'm always here watching over you."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Even when I change clothes or in the shower?" said Tony with a huge grin on his face. And only to have Kate chuckle saying..

"You know Tony, you can be a real pig sometimes."

* * *

"You two go check out Tony's place." Said Gibbs making his way to the elevator just in time for it to close after he gave the order.

Zivva and McGee just sighed and went to do what they were told to. Both were so worried and they hoped they would find Tony.

At that time Gibbs went down to Ducky.

Entering the autopsy as usual he found Ducky talking about something from the past to the dead body_. Is it a habit or something else?_ Thought Gibbs…_I don't even want to know._

"And that was when payback came…" said Ducky and stopped when he saw Gibbs entering to greet him " aah Jethro! What do I owe you for this visit?"

"Ducky." Greeted back "DiNozzo hasn't shown up, I sent Zivva and McGee to check his place but I have a strong feeling he's not there."

"That's weird, Anthony usually calls when he doesn't show up."

"Exactly my point Duck."

"You know, Abigal might have an idea about where he is."

"Yea, my next stop is there.." said Gibbs heading out of autopsy finding out that Ducky didn't have any idea where Tony was. He was worried sick. What if something bad has happened? Knowing Tony is a trouble-magnet.

"Give me an update!" said Ducky before Gibbs was out of the door.

"Always.." came the reply from Gibbs before he disappeared.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope this chapter is good….

Please review **…..**please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! One review for the previous chapter ... no wonder I suck :P I guess you didn't like it…Can't blame you, anywayz here is the next chapter.**

**I hope its more better than the previous.**

* * *

Gibbs made his way straight to Abby's lab after leaving autopsy. The loud music assaulted his ears even before he entered the lab. Making his way to Abby who was bent over her computer typing furiously. 

"Abby." Greeted Gibbs.

"Boss-man!" replied Abby with her usual cheerful self with a smile on her face, which was soon gone and replaced with disappointment; when she didn't spot the Caf-Pow she was waiting for. Gibbs didn't even have time for this, since his worry has grown and all he wanted to do is find Tony and make sure nothing bad has happened to him.

"Abbs, do you know where's Tony?'

"Tony?… well I haven't seen him today."

Gibbs sighs. Abby now can completely see the worry in Gibbs face.

"You know, there is something called phone Gibbs."

Gibbs looked annoyed at what she said "Do you think I don't know that Abs!"

"Well, when it comes to you…"

"yea yea" Gibbs said throwing his arms shrugging his arms to whatever she was going to say and making his way out of the lab.

"I'm sure he's okay!" Abby said don't know if she was assuring him or herself.

* * *

"You need to go back Tony," said Kate. 

"No, I don't need to. I'm so loving it here." replied Tony. After all this time; now he has Kate in front of him in his arms and all he feels is warmth. If this is a dream, which most certainly is. He'd want nothing but to keep dreaming forever coz this seems so real.

"Tony, please…"

"Don't please me Kate, I can't stand living without you." Tony said looking at her straight in the eye full of emotions showing "Do you know how much I miss you, even when I glance at your desk, I don't see Ziva, all I see is you."

Kate hearing all this from Tony was now resting her head on his shoulder's. Both enjoying the embrace of one another.

"You know that I miss you too. I wish I can go back."

"Then come back with me."

"Tony, I can't."

"Then I'll stay here with you."

"No Tony, you need to go back." said Kate although deep inside all she wanted was to turn back the hands of time but that was impossible and she had to get Tony back. "The other's need you. Gibbs needs you to keep him sane and not to eat the other's."

That said bought a chuckle to both of them.

"Always remember Tony, I'll be watching over you."

"Don't leave me Kate."

"I'll never do that."

Suddenly Tony felt cold having some sort of wind pulling Kate from him.

_What the hell! _Tony thought. No he won't let go of Kate. Not now not ever. He's lost her once but it's not going to happen again.

"Tony, you should leave me."

"I can't let go."

"Tony, you should go back."

_"Tony! Tony wake up."_

"No..." said Tony before he felt completly cold and exhauted.

* * *

Gibbs searched for Tony in every place popped up his mind but all were unsuccessful. 

His gut was telling him something; suddenly he went to the destination were it lead.

When he reached the destination._ Bingo! _His gut has never ever failed him in life.

Tony's car was in plain view.

He parked his own car behind Tony's and stepped out the door.

Walking towards Tony's car, even though it was still raining heavily, he noticed that the car was empty. Although Tony's cell phone was in sight. _No wonder he didn't reply to the calls of McGee, Zivva and himself._

He walked past the graveyards gate and suddenly his gut was telling him something he had no idea what but it sure made his heart rate speed and can feel it pulse in his head.

When he reached over to Kate's grave, his heart almost stopped when he saw his Senior Field Agent soaked wet and unconscious over Kate's grave. He rushed over his side and shook his shoulder in order to wake him up.

"Tony! Tony wake up."

Tony's skin was cold and blue, Gibbs heart was still racing….

* * *

**Oki I think I'm gonna leave things here. It's already past mid-night and I've got school tomorrow. so i better call it a night; although i dont think sleep is gonna come any time soon. Anywayz I'll try to update soon.**

**Maybe I can get some reviews this time? …please**


	5. Chapter 5

Even before opening his eye's Tony knew he was in a hospital. The smell of hospitals is always familiar although it's on his number one list of dislikes.

"Its nice to see you joining us DiNozzo." Gibbs said as soon as he saw Tony waking up.

Tony blinked a couple of times until his blur vision was clear; he was in full confusion, the last thing he remembers was Kate.

Kate!

"Kate." he said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow saying "Do I look like Kate to you DiNozzo?" trying to lighten Tony up.

"I was with Kate." he continued saying.

"Yes Tony, I found you at Kate's grave soaked wet." _And gave me a scare_ he wanted to finish but didn't.

"No, I was with Kate! I talked to her we …we were together, I held her in my arms.."

"Tony…" Gibbs started to say.

"You don't believe me. Do you?" said Tony with a hurt expression, starting to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gibbs said frowning.

"Getting myself out of here, where are my clothes?"

"You are not getting out of here until the doctor clears you."

"Gibbs.."

"It's not a debate."

Tony sighed heavily and sat back on the bed.

"Alright, I'll go see if you can be cleared any time soon." Said Gibbs making his way out.

* * *

Tony got himself out of the hospital even though they suggested he should stay over-night. Saying he might get sick due to him being out in the cold under the rain for over 20 hours. But he amazingly got himself out of there and was able to get Gibbs take him back to his car at the graveyard and drive back home. 

Although he got away from Gibbs, Gibbs was not going to let Tony off the hook easily. So he followed Tony to make sure he gets to his apartment in one piece.

Tony now was in his car driving back to his apartment without noticing Gibbs following of course coz his mind was about – Kate.

Tony sighed and switched on the radio to fill the silence in his car. And the song that was playing was someone's watching over me by Hilary Duff, smiling remembering the song was from the movie 'Raise your Voice'.

_'Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

A tear slipped down his cheeks, he didn't realize the next until he felt the hotness of his tears were falling down freely.

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong_

_Tony at this point increased_ the speed of his car, although his vision was blurring from the tears.

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

Smiling to himself Tony whispered silently 'You are watching over me.'

Kate smiled back herself from above saying 'You bet.'

When Gibbs noticed Tony speed up, he speed up a little too to keep up with Tony, seeing Tony wasn't going to slow down anytime sooner he decided to slow him himself by picking up his cell phone and calling Tony.

But before he was able to dial Tony, there was a car that was heading straight to Tony's vehicle and slammed it making Tony's car fly in the air and flipping violently.

* * *

**Okay I think I should have left things hanging from the previous chapter but well I made another one… okay now im thinking of making this a death fic... so what do u say? should I kill Tony ? or not? P**

**C'mon people show me some reviews!**


End file.
